


I only need you beside me

by byungpeaches



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Yang spesial itu bukan karena direncanakan. Terkadang cuma karena itu kamu, makanya jadi spesial.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804012
Kudos: 3





	I only need you beside me

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini berada di universe yang sama dengan tulisanku yang judulnya 'Perfect'.

Sebenarnya Seungwoo hanya iseng, menawarkan yang lebih muda untuk _mampir_ ke apartemennya. Hari ini Jumat, dan Seungwoo baru saja masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya ketika ada panggilan telepon dari kekasihnya—ia dan Byungchan sudah pacaran selama empat belas hari.

_“Kak, kamu udah sampe?”_

“Baru aja masuk.”

_“Jadi hari ini?”_

Seungwoo berpikir cukup lama, ia sama sekali belum ada persiapan untuk kedatangan yang lebih muda. Ia memeriksa lemari es, syukur masih ada beberapa minuman kaleng dan _snack_. Seungwoo berharap Byungchan tidak keberatan.

 _“Kak?”_ terdengar suara Byungchan lagi—Seungwoo lupa menjawab.

“Jadi. Mau aku jemput?”

_“Nggak usah, aku naik taksi aja.”_

Sebenarnya Seungwoo ingin _sedikit memaksa_. Namun, mengingat bagaimana tipikal Byungchan—laki-laki itu seratus persen akan menolak, Seungwoo jadi langsung setuju saja.

“Oke kalau gitu, hati-hati.”

Seungwoo memutuskan panggilan telepon setelahnya.

*

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini _date_ pertamanya dengan Byungchan setelah mereka resmi pacaran. Seungwoo akhir-akhir ini sibuk di kantor, sampai-sampai sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Byungchan. Niatnya, besok atau lusa ia akan mengajak yang lebih muda untuk sekedar nonton atau makan di luar. Namun, ketika ia bicarakan hal tersebut dengan Byungchan lewat telepon, yang lebih muda malah menolak, _'kamu mendingan istirahat'_.

Ada perasaan meluap, ketika mendengar suara Byungchan yang terdengar begitu khawatir. Sebenarnya Seungwoo hanya ingin bertemu yang lebih muda—ia jelas rindu, namun tidak bohong juga kalau pinggangnya sudah sedikit terasa sakit akibat kebanyakan duduk—salahkan laporan yang perlu dicek satu per satu.

 _'Gimana kalau kamu aja yang dateng ke tempatku?'_ Seungwoo hanya bercanda, namun apa yang kemudian ia dengar ternyata di luar dugaannya.

 _'Kalau kakak nggak keberatan, sih'_.

*

Seungwoo kira, mereka akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam untuk nonton. Bahkan Seungwoo sudah mempersiapkan _list_ film atau anime yang mungkin akan Byungchan sukai.

Byungchan sampai ke apartemennya pukul delapan lewat, dengan satu porsi _kalguksu_ ditangannya.

“Kamu belum makan, kan?”

Seungwoo ingin sekali bertanya _'kok tau?'_ , namun buru-buru ia urungkan karena tidak ingin Byungchan terlalu lama memegangi bungkusan makanan tersebut. Juga, kini sepertinya Byungchan sudah lebih banyak tau tentang dirinya, _bahkan dibandingkan Seungwoo sendiri_.

“Belum, makasih.”

Mungkin saat ini sedikit canggung, mengingat ini pertama kalinya Byungchan berkunjung ke apartemennya. Saat ini, yang lebih muda hanya memandanginya yang sedang menyantap _kalguksu_ yang sudah dihangatkan.

“Kamu udah makan?”

Byungchan menggeleng, membuat Seungwoo berhenti—tidak jadi melanjutkan makannya.

“Kenapa nggak beli buat kamu juga?”

Yang lebih muda malah diam, sebelum cengiran lebar _khas_ -nya terlihat. “Aku lupa kalau aku belum makan.”

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berdecak pelan. “Bisa-bisanya kamu, Sayang.”

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Seungwoo yang menggeser kursinya sehingga berada di sebelah Byungchan. Tentu saja membuat laki-laki berlesung pipi itu menatapnya bingung. Lalu Seungwoo menggeser mangkuk berisi _kalguksu_ itu sehingga tepat berada tengah mereka berdua.

“Nggak usah bingung gitu, kita makan bareng.”

*

Mereka berdua kini berakhir di atas kasur empuk Seungwoo, setelah menghabiskan tiga episode anime _Boku dake ga Inai Machi_ —karena Byungchan mengantuk. Animenya seru, tapi bagaimana Seungwoo bisa fokus kalau Byungchan mulai terkantuk-kantuk di sebelahnya.

Seungwoo serius, ketika ia mengajak Byungchan untuk nge- _date_ akhir pekan ini. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tetap ingin memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan semestinya.

Namun, setelah melihat Byungchan yang tertidur _karena kelelahan_ di depannya saat ini, rasanya Seungwoo jadi mengerti.

Semacam ada perasaan _tidak ingin membebani_.

 _Tapi rindu tetap saja rindu._ Kalau Byungchan tidak datang malam ini, mungkin sekarang Seungwoo yang sudah berada di tempat Byungchan, _karena rindu_.

Tidak masalah kalau malam masih panjang, karena Seungwoo masih belum bosan memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap. Seungwoo pelan-pelan melepas kacamata Byungchan yang masih terpasang, lalu meletakkannya di nakas.

Tidak lupa ia berikan kecupan kecil dahi, juga ucapan _'selamat tidur'_.

Masih ada dua hari. Mungkin ia akan meminta Byungchan untuk menemaninya disini selama akhir pekan. Belum ada rencana tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Namun, jika bersama Byungchan, ia yakin bahwa segalanya akan jadi menyenangkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
